


eyeholes in paper bags

by aforementionedcrush



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Rated T for language, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aforementionedcrush/pseuds/aforementionedcrush
Summary: dick and wally take a walk in the snow.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 18





	eyeholes in paper bags

"you're such a fucking idiot, you know that, right?" wally joked, shoving lightly at dick's shoulder. 

"hey!" he exclaimed through laughter as he blinked the snowflakes from his eyelashes, their shoes dragging through the slushy sidewalks as they wandered home.   
"i didn't know he was straight okay? i thought he was talking to me!" 

wally doubled over in laughter, bracing himself on dick's shoulder in a motion that led to them hugging and then toppling into a snowbank on the side of the road. wally let out the last of his laugh with his face pressed against dick's chest. 

"we need to actually get you a boyfriend, grayson." 

dick cackled and then wrapped one arm around wally, keeping them pressed together. 

"who says i even want one, _west_?"

"you. literally five times in the past minute."

a beat of silence passed before they were both laughing their guts out again, laid back in the snow with their hands intertwined. 

"but seriously!" dick laughed over wally's words, so he put his hands on both his shoulders get his attention. "seriously, dick, if you need someone, i can help figure something out for you."

"you can?" dick raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "since when are you on the ins with the eligible bachelors of gotham?"

"well, not on the ins exactly, but i might know of one or two people who'd be interested."

"and you think i'd be interested in them?"

"well, if you like suave gingers with powerful babe magnets you've come to the right guy!"

dick laughed and feigned slapping him.

"you nonce, you're just describing yourself. also, babe magnet? really?"

wally shrugged. 

"i've managed to keep you around haven't i?" 

wally's hair glowed like amber under the streetlights. he tilted his head to look up at dick, his expression frozen in that fake, goofy smoulder of his, but this time with a real smile peeking through.

dick glared.

"you better not be fucking with me west, or i swear i will never speak to you aga-."

"oh. fuck it." wally sighed, before leaning forwards and pressing his lips against dick's. 

it wasn't a particularly nice kiss, their mouths stayed closed and they were both chilled enough from the winter air it was difficult to really feel each other. 

wally pulled away, leaving dick frozen in shock. 

"richard john grayson, i would never fuck with you. unless you wanted me to, in which case i would do it, albeit reluctantly."

dick shook himself from his stupor and stared into wally's eyes, like he was searching them for something. all he found was a soft green, like sea grass, staring back at him. genuinely, beautifully happy.

"promise?"

"promise."

dick smiled. 

"okay."

wally smiled back.

"okay."

they both leaned in again, their lips connecting with a spark that wasn't their the first time. snow stuck to their clothes and to their hair, but it was fine because they were held up against each other tight, a perfect fit like in a puzzle.

when they finally separated, wally grinned."

"i can brag to arty i got a boyfriend before her now."

dick huffed, but it quickly turned to laughter once again.

"wally west, you are such a fucking idiot, you know that, right?"

"yep! and you love me for it!"

dick smiled and rested his head in the crook of wally's neck. 

"that i do."

**Author's Note:**

> i used this trope for ~fictonal romance purposes~ but PLEASE do not kiss people without asking them first in real life okay thanks enjoy your night


End file.
